


The Bird Room

by penoftruthiness



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penoftruthiness/pseuds/penoftruthiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little drabble about Jared and Richard taking care of some baby birds together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bird Room

Jared places the manmade nest back into the tub ever so carefully. Richard wonders idly how heavy baby birds are. He's never held anything that small and fragile in his hands. 

Jared must notice him watching intently, because he says: "This is where I spend most of my time. Especially in the middle of spring, when there's a lot of them." 

"Why do you like them so much?" Richard asks, his voice raspy. He coughs to try to get rid of the gravel in his throat. "The birds, I mean." 

Jared glances at him before turning his head back to look at the three small birds, looking more like furry golf balls than living creatures at the moment. "They need us, I guess. If we don't take care of them, they won't make it. 

That's probably the most depressing justification Richard has ever heard, but Jared sounds almost emotional, so he reaches out to put his hand on the other boy's shoulder, just briefly. The short contact lets him know just how soft Jared's sweaters were, and he finds himself remembering the heat coming off Jared long after he removed his hand.

Jared looks up suddenly, smiling at him. "Do you want to feed them?"

Richard takes a step back, panic overcoming him. "I don't want to hurt them. I'll just watch." 

Jared tilts his head at him, but it doesn't feel condescending. "It's not hard. Then you can help me feed them tomorrow. I think we're going to be getting a lot in in the next few days, it'll help to have another set of hands."

Richard nods impulsively, before he even considers what his answer should be. His mind is still spinning. 

Jared shows him how to pull the food into the syringe in just the right amount, and how to convince the tiny birds to open their mouths. If Richard were a bird mom, his babies would definitely all be dead.

Still, he takes the syringe when Jared offers it. It wouldn't be so bad spending more time in here.

**Author's Note:**

> So I used to work in a Wildlife Rehabilitation Center back in the day, and I was thinking today about how young Jared would definitely have worked there if he'd gotten a chance.
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://conversationslikeminefields.tumblr.com/).


End file.
